


Because Erza ships Gruvia

by reigning_rockets



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3026693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigning_rockets/pseuds/reigning_rockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza plays matchmaker (with a little help from Mira). Why? Because she ships Gruvia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Erza ships Gruvia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first attempt at a cuter fluff filled fanfic so forgive me if it the cuteness levels aren't off the charts for this one. I usually write dramatic stuff but I decided I wanted to try something different and the idea of a matchmaking Erza struck me as well... AMAZING!!!

Plan C was sure to work. You couldn’t go wrong with plan C. Erza had been trying to get Gray and Juvia together for months now and her first two plans ended up as duds. Plan A was to get Gray to tell Juvia his feelings at the Grand Magic Games but he had chickened out and spouted out some nonsense about not being interested. Erza knew for a fact that Gray liked Juvia and he was only denying his feelings. Plan B was to have Juvia give Gray a present on their 413th day anniversary but that also ended in failure since it also happened to be the anniversary of Ur’s death. Now Erza had to resort to plan C. It was diabolical, it was sneaky, and most importantly, it was bound to work. 

Erza had pinned the day on her calendar. It was all going to go down tomorrow. Erza had made sure to mark Juvia’s birthday the second she heard when it was. She hopped out of bed and requiped into her standard armor. Juvia was going to have the best birthday ever! Plan C was going to start today and hopefully, if everything went according to plan, would finish on Juvia’s big day. Erza rushed down towards the guild hall in super high spirits. On her way there she bumped into little Wendy who was also heading towards the hall. 

“Oh Erza-san! Good morning!” Wendy said with a big smile. Erza smiled back at the young mage.

“Good morning to you too Wendy. How are you?” Wendy laughed a bit.

“Oh, I’m fine Erza! You seem to be in a good mood today as well!” Erza got a devilish look in her eye as she turned her head towards the guild.

“Oh I am in a very good mood. Everything shall go according to plan.” Wendy backed up a bit since Erza’s look was starting to scare her. Whenever Erza got that look in her eye, she knew something was going to happen. Then Erza turned towards Wendy again. “I hope you will be able to help out with my little project when the day comes.” And after that little conversation, Erza continued to walk off. She reached the guild hall to see it in its normal state. Juvia was sitting with Gray and Erza noticed how Gray’s head was turned away while Juvia excitedly talked to him. She made a mental note to give Gray a lesson on manners. She crossed the guild hall and approached Mira. “Mira-chan, I have to talk to you.” Mira smiled as Erza took her arm and lead her into the back room.

“What do you have planned Erza?” Erza was stunned.

“How did you know I was planning something?” 

“Oh come on Erza! I just know you too well.” She laughed and Erza sat there stunned. Finally she shook it off and began to tell Mira her big plan.

“Juvia’s birthday?” Mira asked. 

“Yes. It’s coming up and the two of us are going to make sure Gray does something really special for her. It will be her best birthday ever!” Mira smiled at the thought and nodded slightly. After taking time to discuss the details the two girls settled that Mira would handle Juvia for the most part and Erza would tackle Gray. The two mage girls then exited the room and took their normal positions in the guild like nothing happened. Lucy gave Erza a quizzical look as she walked by.

“What were you and Mira doing back there.” She asked. Erza just smiled and looked at Juvia and Gray who were still chatting away as she replied.

“Just you wait and see what I have in store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh what does Erza have in store for the two! Continued in the next chapter! and remember to kudos and comment! Next chapter will be longer I promise but I just had to get this out!


End file.
